


Game with Oblivion

by Lisaveta, WTF Karl Urban 2020 (WTF_Karl_Urban)



Series: Oblivion [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22741837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisaveta/pseuds/Lisaveta, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Karl_Urban/pseuds/WTF%20Karl%20Urban%202020
Summary: Что произошло в Обливионе, произошло не с тобой.
Series: Oblivion [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685983
Kudos: 6





	Game with Oblivion

_Предпочитаю быть пьяным, чем обманутым.  
Пьяным, чем обманутым тобой.  
(Сергей Лазарев — Пьяным, чем обманутым)_

Обливионы Сан-Франциско давно уже стали легендарными. Штаб-квартира Звездного Флота, Академия, крупнейший Научный Центр Терры, — здесь собрались такие сливки общества, которые грех было не снять. Не говоря уже о том, что в этом городе было больше алиенов, чем на всей поверхности планеты. Музыка и выпивка тут не заканчивались никогда. В большинстве из восьми клубов города было не меньше пяти залов, каждый вместительностью несколько тысяч разгоряченных, опьяненных вседозволенностью танцующих тел.

Даже в этом огромном городе в них было так легко потерять себя для всего остального мира.

Сегодня он пьет крупными глотками джин, накачивая себя до кружащейся головы, прежде чем отойти от стойки и присоединиться к толпе, движущейся в своем завораживающем ритме. Мигающий свет, легкая наркотическая дымка, бесконечный лимит алкоголя не дают шанс остаться собой, остаться серьезным офицером, преподавателем, послом, инопланетным гостем, кадетом, матерью героя или всеми разыскиваемым преступником. Здесь нет никого. Есть только последний горчащий глоток и откинутый прочь стакан.

Он делает шаг вперед и чувствует, как толпа сначала приветственно расступается, а потом смыкается за ним, поглощая и лишая возможности сбежать. И больше ничего нет. Он чувствует, как это захватывает его. Внешний ритм сливается с внутренним, музыка грохочет в ушах, но ее почти не слышно за чужим дыханием, за чужим сердцебиением, за шорохом одежды и кожи. Перед глазами все плывет, идет волной движущейся толпы. И он тоже в этом ритме, двигается так же легко, как и все вокруг, просто и четко, постепенно расслабляя тело, плечи, спину, шею. Позвоночник словно перестает быть тем самым вечным хребтом, на котором надо все выносить: непомерные космические нагрузки, глупости окружающих, идиотские приказы Адмиралтейства, собственного самовлюбленного капитана, его занудного придатка, весь этот… Всё, ничего этого нет. Только ритм. И теплое тело, которое прижимается к тебе сейчас. Все равно чье. Девчонки или парня. Хорошенького или нет. Здесь этому не место. Если к тебе в руки кто-то пришел, можешь оттолкнуть его или прижаться бедрами покрепче, тебе выбирать. И двигаться. Вдыхать запах чужих волос, гладить горячее, извивающееся в том же ритме, что и ты тело.

Он вырывается из этого клубка страсти, похоти и вседозволенности, когда в горле окончательно пересыхает. Барный робот тут же наливает ему очередной стакан джина, и он уже не чувствует ни вкуса, ни жжения. Небольшая волна прохлады вниз по пищеводу, и снова жарко. Простая белая футболка отлично впитывает пот на теле, но волоски на затылке давно стоят мокрыми колючками. Лицо раскраснелось, губы припухли от случайных поцелуев. Он кожей чувствует, как срабатывает спрятанная в стенах система кондиционирования, обдавая его волной свежего до хруста воздуха. Он берет в рот кубик льда из своего бокала, притягивает к себе первую попавшуюся симпатичную девчонку, и целует до тех пор, пока лед между ними не тает. Она смеется, гладит его трехпалыми руками по лицу и груди, а затем растворяется где-то в этом океане тел. Он делает тоже самое.

Усталости Обливионы не признают.

Его расплавленное и снова наскоро сшитое тело двигается в общем ритме уже больше часа, он не замерял и не смотрел на трекер на руке, но даже здесь мозг не может полностью отключиться, раскачивая внутренний метроном. Пару раз его пытаются утащить в сторону кабинок, но нет. Он продолжает двигаться под музыку, ничего не ожидая и не надеясь. Здесь для этого не место.

Еще через два джина он сам сжимает в руках жесткое горячее тело, считает пальцами ребра, профессионально чувствительными подушечками отмечая ускоряющееся сердцебиение. К его бедрам прижимаются бедрами. На плечо ложится тяжелый затылок и они двигаются уже вдвоем. Два голодных, пустых тела без костей и личности. Без воспоминаний и ответственности. Без прошлого и будущего. Только в этом мгновенье и больше никогда.

Музыка снова и снова бьет по барабанным перепонкам и глубоко в животе. Музыка запирает дыхание между поцелуями. Музыка ведет куда-то в сторону. Они продолжают танцевать так, словно это уже давно секс, раунд второй, так что медленно, глубоко и почти до стонов чувственно. Тянут время, теряясь в дымке, поцелуях и руках друг друга.

Они даже сами не замечают, как оказываются сначала прижаты к стене, перекатываясь по ней как по полу, распластывая на ней друг друга, пришпиливая бедрами между ног, руками за горло. А потом закрываются двери кабинки — и к чертям окончательно летит все.

Тело рядом с ним податливое, горячее и выгибается под руками, прижимается, не желая расставаться даже для того, чтобы стянуть футболку. Ему этого и не надо: задирая ткань до груди, он давит пальцами по ребрам, опускается ниже и залезая под низко сидящие брюки, сжимает ягодицы, чуть приподнимая и вдавливая себе в пах. Он целует шею и губами чувствует, как его партнер глубоко стонет, и этот звук тонет во все еще слышимой музыке. Обливион ни на мгновение не отпускает их.

В кабинке довольно узко, но им вполне хватает пространства, чтобы снова поменяться местами. Он чувствует руку в своих брюках и то, как их стягивают, прежде чем развернуть к стене. Хватаясь пальцами за специальные выступы, он прижимается к прохладному пластику грудью и отставляет зад. В голове звенит, во рту пересохло, чертовски жарко и горит, кажется, все. Но когда внутрь проникает, по ощущениям, почти раскаленный член, это все перестает иметь значение. Он без стеснения стонет, запрокидывает голову, и в нем отключается даже то, что не удалось выжечь Обливиону. Удовольствие от нескончаемо долгого движения двух тел такое, что он не может перестать стонать и ругаться даже тогда, когда ему в рот проникают пальцы, потираясь подушечками о кончик языка и растягивая губы. И он почти не чувствует, как его плечи и шею покрывают укусами и засосами. Лишь бы снова и снова ощущать в каком единстве движутся их тела, как чужой член раз за разом почти грубо проникает в него, как жарко и совершенно правильно заполнена та пустота внутри.

Его партнер кончает долго, хрипя и продолжая двигаться у него в заднице, но этих звуков и сильной хватки на бедрах все же не хватает для оргазма. А вот нескольких пальцев, заменивших член и руки на его яйцах, — вполне. Всего несколько движений — и он выгибается, почти ломаясь в спине. Его гладят по пояснице и удерживают на ногах. А когда он наконец удовлетворенно выдыхает, упираясь лбом в пластиковую стену, сжимают хватку в волосах, запрокидывают голову и долго целуют.

В кабинке он остается один. Достает из специального отсека салфетки и вытирается. Затем надевает брюки и перед тем, как поднять валяющуюся на полу футболку, рассматривает следы на своих плечах. В специальном отсеке кабинки есть ранозаживляющий крем, но он только усмехается и закрывает метки тканью.

Выйдя наружу, он слышит, как шипит внутри механизм санобработки, подготавливая кабинку к следующей парочке. Этим Обливионы тоже хороши. Начинающая шевелиться в нем личность с ученой степенью и некой мизофобией вполне благодарна за такую заботу о клиентах.

Он выпивает еще пару порций джина одну за одной и возвращается на танцпол. Мозг почти спит. Он двигается и двигается, с удовлетворением чувствуя, как отяжелело тело и отзывается боль. Все правильно. Все отлично.

Через полчаса трекер на его руке сработает и у него будет пять минут, чтобы выйти отсюда. Снаружи его будет ждать такси, готовое отвезти в шикарную квартиру, выданную Звездным Флотом одному из своих лучших докторов. Там есть прекрасный душ с двадцатью режимами, большой бар и мягкая кровать, так редко видящая своего хозяина.

А пока существуют только музыка, дым и море танцующих тел, и сладкая саднящая боль, и фантомное ощущение рук. Все, зачем люди только могут посещать Обливион.

Никто никогда не считал их простыми клубами или борделями. Тут не было личностей, не было случайных людей, высоких рангов, различий и последствий. Только простое: «то, что произошло в Обливионе, произошло не с тобой», с непреложными законами — полная добровольность и абсолютная анонимность. Тут ты можешь увидеть своего начальника, трахающего во все доступные отверстия какого-то алиена, и обязан это забыть, это было не с тобой и не с ним. Это просто тела, замоченные в музыку, алкоголь и легальные вещества. Это просто способ забыться и забыть.

И это не мешает тому факту, что Леонард уже третий год трахается здесь с одним и тем же парнем. Который на данным момент по стечению каких-то невероятных обстоятельств вроде бы является его другом и коллегой, с которым в составе одного экипажа звездолета они через три дня отправляются в пятилетнюю миссию.

А значит, это их последняя «случайная встреча».

На его ключ-карте от любого из существующих Обливионов сделана гравировка — «Carpe diem». На стартовой площадке «Энтерпрайз» он смотрит в темные глаза и отчаянно не помнит.


End file.
